


The Mission

by AmeBot2038



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeBot2038/pseuds/AmeBot2038
Summary: Gavin and Nines are called to a hostage case in a mall in Detroit as SWAT support. They sneak into the mall and try to save the hostages. They’re almost done when Gavin gets shot by one of the criminals. While Nines wait for his partner to wake up, he discovers that he indeed has feeling for Gavin.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tallula03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallula03/gifts).



> Gavin and Nines are a couple for almost five months, and they’re working together as partners for the DPD. Nines is not a deviant, and he doesn’t necessarily feel things, but he has no problem with being together with Gavin. He’s so most advanced android ever made, so it makes sense that CyberLife fixed the deviation problem.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Tallula. It was a pleasure working on this!

Detroit Police Department, Detroit

April 25th, 2039

11.42 AM

Fowler ripped open the door to his office and entered the open-plan office.

“Emergency! Reed, RK900, Woodward Mall Center. Some fucking thieves are shooting around and robbing the mall. A SWAT team is already on its way, but I need some more cops there. Leave right now!“

We jumped up immediately. I grabbed my bulletproof vest and put it on while running.

“I'll drive. You gear up,“ shouted Nines to me, and I nodded.

We jumped in my car and raced to the mall. I grabbed another gun out of the glove box and attached the holster to my right thigh. Adrenaline shot through my veins, but I still became completely calm. My head cleared, and I was focused on the mission at hand only. I hardly noticed the ride, just thinking about strategies and preparing for what was about to come.

The area around the mall was already largely cordoned off, so we arrived quickly. SWAT members completely covered in black were already waiting for us. Quickly, we left the car and hurried to the special unit.

“The attackers were barricaded inside when we arrived. It is unclear how many attackers and how many hostages we have in there. We guess five hostiles, and at least thirty hostages, if we interpret the thermal images correctly,“ the unit captain summarized the situation.

I didn't recognize the man, but I didn't care either. What was important was to save the hostages. I didn't care about who helped me.

“What's the plan?“ I asked.

“We can't just rush in. That's for sure.“

“Are all entrances monitored?“ Nines asked. „I could sneak in, assess the situation, and then signal you.“

“That's one thing we could do. We haven't been able to analyze whether the entrances are locked yet. We arrived just before you. Why you, though?“ the captain said.

“I am the most advanced prototype of CyberLife, and I am best suited for this task. In a fraction of a second, I can calculate and execute the most effective tactics. Furthermore, I am not human and therefore much less prone to injuries,“ Nines explained with his usual arrogance.

I had a hard time keeping a smile off my face. It was a satisfaction not to be the target of Nines' arrogance, and the captain's face was too funny. He looked as if he didn't know whether to laugh or be angry and so it was a mixture of both. Nevertheless, he nodded because it was simply the smartest way to proceed. _Haha, loser, DPD is simply better than you and your stupid SWAT team_. Unfortunately, we still had to go after the captain because he was the highest in rank.

“Detective Reed should accompany me. I'm still gonna need backup.“

“Sure. Get going. It will be best if you try your luck at the opposite entrance. Hurry up. We don't know how long the hostages have left,“ the SWAT captain told us.

Once he had finished his sentence, we jogged to the back of the building, always taking care that no one saw us from the inside. From the outside, everything looked quiet, but we knew that the situation could escalate at any moment, and the lives of the hostages were at stake, then. It shouldn't come that far. After a few minutes, we had reached the back of the mall and approached the door carefully.

“Can you see anything?“ I asked my partner as I drew my gun and released the safety.

“Not yet. There seems to be nobody back here. There is no trap attached to the door. It's safe,“ he replied, concentrated.

“All right, let's go in.“

Nines effortlessly opened the electronic door by hacking it so that it jumped up silently and opened the way. I was about to enter the building, but my partner held me back.

“Be careful, Gavin,“ he said seriously and looked me deep in the eyes.

“You too,“ I replied before our lips met for a last kiss.

Crouching, we crept into the darkened room and split up. Nines checked the left area, and I checked the right part of the building. Together we worked our way forward and checked every store and niche where someone might be hiding, but we didn't run into anyone. It was almost suspicious how sloppy the thieves were. Voices came to my ears, and I paused for a moment to listen. One of the attackers snarled at his colleagues to catch the loot faster because the SWAT seemed to be moving. Quietly, I continued to sneak further forward, and I also met the first criminal. He was shielded from the others by the escalator and was calmly bagging jewelry. I approached him from behind so that he didn't see me. Silently, I put the pistol back into my holster and continued to approach him. The next second, I had him in a headlock and pressed my hand on his mouth to silence every sound as he slowly lost consciousness. Once he had collapsed in my arms, I let him sink to the floor and handcuffed him with his arms behind his back. Hurriedly, I looked around, but nobody had noticed me or came in my direction. For a moment, I allowed myself to praise myself before peering out from behind the escalator. I spotted the hostages sitting in the front section right in front of the exits. One of the attackers pointed an assault rifle at the people constantly. Probably, he was the leader. I saw another criminal robbing the stores and Nines scurrying out from behind the escalator, hiding behind one of the information rondels. He must have already eliminated two enemies. I followed him silently, and we exchanged a look.

“The SWAT team is informed. We need to take out the one thief and then distract the leader long enough for SWAT to access from the street,“ Nines explained.

I nodded in agreement with him and, at the same time, wondered how we should take out the remaining criminal since he was in the leader's direct field of vision in any case.

“We must now distract the leader and surprise the other from behind. There's no other way,“ I said, and Nines nodded.

“I'll distract them. You have to be fast. You have no place to hide.“

“I know. We can do this. Let SWAT know there's a change of plan.“

Nines nodded, and his LED flashed yellow for a brief moment while he sent the message. A moment later, his worried gaze turned to me.

“Take care of yourself. It's not the best course of action, it's risky, and you could get hurt.“

“Don't worry. Everything will go well,“ I encouraged my partner.

We parted ways, and Nines simply stepped out of the protection of the information unit. I ignored his words. As soon as the two criminals turned their attention to him, I got out of the shadows in the direction of the one thief. I quickly reached him and held the gun to his head.

“Boss!“ he called immediately, and the leader turned his attention to him and saw me.

The leader pointed his gun at us, apparently willing to sacrifice his partner as well, but Nines also raised a pistol.

“Put the gun down,“ he demanded coldly.

With an angry scream, the leader threw the weapon on the ground. My partner went up to him and told him his rights while he put handcuffs on him. At that moment, as Nines put the gun away, the thief tore the gun out of my hand, spun around, pulled the trigger and fled.

The world stopped for a second. I stared down at myself and saw the blood running out of the bulletproof vest. I heard another shot, shattering glass, screaming. Then, I collapsed, and the world went black.

Henry Ford Hospital, Detroit

April 25th, 2039

5.56 PM

I sat on one of the benches where relatives were waiting while their relatives were undergoing surgery. I sat upright and stared at the opposite wall without seeing anything. I repeated the mission in my mind and wondered what I had done wrong. I should have saved him. I should have protected him. How could this happen? I was CyberLife's most advanced prototype. Why couldn't I have predicted the criminal's behavior? I should have expected it. I had expected it, but I had been too confident to focus on the second criminal. I had already considered the situation defused, and now Gavin was undergoing surgery.

Shooting Gavin had done the man no good. After two steps, a bullet from my pistol had hit him in the forehead. He was killed instantly and had his brains splattered all over the floor after he had collapsed. I was not cruel, but when I saw him staring at the ceiling with empty eyes, the thought that he deserved no better if he shot Gavin went through my mind. However, that thought was immediately repressed as I rushed to Gavin and ripped the vest off his body. The bullet had penetrated it because it had been fired at close range. After I pulled his brown leather jacket aside, I realized that Gavin had been hit in the right chest. As I continued to look at him and examine him, I called the paramedics. By my estimate, it would take them a quarter of an hour to get here. I could already tell that bullet missed his heart when I scanned his body. When I reached him, he was already unconscious. His white shirt was defaced by a rapidly growing bloodstain. Gavin would rage when he heard that he had bled all over his beloved leather jacket. A little smile came to my lips at this thought. Again, I scanned his body, more thoroughly this time. His right lung was hit and had collapsed, making his breathing sound irregular and strained. Blood was still flowing out of the wound in torrents, and I began to calculate Gavin's chances of survival. It was low and dependent on so many factors that I could not control. He had to arrive at the hospital in time, the doctor had to be competent, his body had to be able to cope with the operation, and so on. It was, in fact, likely that Gavin would die. I paused for a moment in my action and let this thought take hold of me before continuing to dress the wound.

I was not a deviant, but as I sat here on this bench and thought the mission over and over again, I felt something inside me. I was ... worried, really worried. Before, I had only expressed neutral doubts, but I had never connected it with a feeling.

Stress level: 77 %

{System check: search for damage}

-> No damage found

-> Concerned

{System Control: Self Test}

-> No deviant

Search [Concerned]:

-> Agitated, because of an actual or potential problem that you or a loved one has

It reassured me to know that according to my program, I was not a deviant, but I did not understand why I still felt something. With Gavin, it had always been something special; in his presence, I had acted differently from the very first day we met. His constant teasing, the pranks he played on me. He always made me lose my temper. This was completed by New Year's Eve. The DPD had celebrated the New Year together, and I had not failed to notice that Gavin had clearly drunk too much. As the last seconds of 2038 passed, everyone gathered with their partners. I joined Gavin, who was standing at a window a bit away. Looking outside, he held a bottle of beer in his hand. I stepped next to him.

“Happy New Year, De-“

“Oh, come here,“ he interrupted me and pulled me down to him by the collar of my uniform and pressed his lips to mine.

It didn't bother me. It had even been pleasant to be kissed by Gavin. Since I knew he was drunk and didn't mean it seriously, I returned the kiss.

He meant it seriously, though. We had three days off and did not have to go to the DPD. On the third day, he called me and asked if he could come by. Of course, I agreed. He made excuses with a bright red head for the kiss and tried to explain to me that he was just drunk, but I only had to scan his body functions once to realize that he was lying. His heart was beating fast, and the adrenaline was pulsing through his body. So, I asked why he was lying to me and what the real reasons were. Gavin had just stared at me with eyes wide open and kept quiet. I had explained to him that I had not been uncomfortable at all. A conversation followed about whether we could imagine a future together. I thought about it very pragmatically and agreed. I was well aware that Gavin thought otherwise because he was looking at it on a more emotional level, even though he always denied it.

However, now for the first time, I was thinking emotionally. I could hardly think about how my life would be without Gavin. He was the central part of my life. Apart from him, the only thing that counted for me was my work at DPD, and nothing else was important to me. He influenced me unconsciously, opened up new perspectives, made me question statements and attitudes. He irritated me again and again and thus made sure that I came out of my shell, became more than just an android that followed its programming. I became aware of that just now. Perhaps, he made me a deviant, eventually, but the thought did not frighten me. I liked my life with Gavin, and this quiet stream of feelings that seemed to flow inside me was nothing bad, and I liked it. If I slowly but surely became a deviant, when I continued my life with Gavin, I looked forward to the new experiences. If only a doctor would finally come and tell me that Gavin would be well again. I put my elbows on my knees and let my head sink into my bloodstained hands. I wanted to see his grumpy face, his grin when he had driven me crazy again. I wanted to feel his body, the firm muscles, wanted to feel how only he could make me feel. A tremendous sadness and hopelessness came over me. I should have done more, should have protected him. It was my fault that he was now fighting for his life. It was my fault if he died.

After another hour of waiting, a doctor came to me. Finally, I got certainty about Gavin's condition.

Search ...

-> Dr John McMillen

-> Surgeon, specialized in internal injury

-> Size: 5'10

-> weight: 190 lbs

-> No infringements

„Are you the android that brought Detective Gavin Reed in?“ he asked.

I stood up and nodded.

“I'm Dr. McMillen, Detective Reed's attending physician. Since you are his emergency contact, I can tell you that he's in intensive care. We were able to save the lung, but he is not out of danger yet. He has lost a lot of blood, and his lungs were not fully functional for a long time. He is currently still on artificial respiration to ensure oxygen supply, but he should wake up quickly after the anesthesia. As soon as he is fully responsive, we can also remove the respirator. I won't be able to say anything more precise until tomorrow.

Again, I nodded.

“Can I see him?“ I asked.

“Of course, but the detective needs absolute silence, so be quiet and put on a protective suit. Room ...“ he looked at his plan, “312.“

“May I stay overnight as well? I do not need sleep and can sit still without making a sound.

“Whatever,“ Dr. McMillen agreed. “Is there anyone else that needs to be informed? Does Detective Reed have any family?“

“No.“

The doctor nodded and said goodbye.

As soon as Dr. McMillen had moved on, I hurried to the room indicated before I put on the protective clothing as instructed and washed my hands to finally get rid of the blood. Silently, I entered the sterile room and looked at Gavin. He was lying in a large bed surrounded by medical equipment. Even though everything was on the monitors, I scanned him anyway and checked his body functions. He was in good shape, considering the circumstances. I got a call from Fowler, who certainly wanted to know what had happened. I ignored him and instead wrote a message with all the important information. Slowly, I stepped up to Gavin's bed and sat down on a chair. He was pale. I had never seen a person who looked this exhausted. Gently, I reached for his hand and held it tight. An infusion needle was stuck in the back of his hand.

“Please wake up soon,“ I whispered and kissed his fingers.

Minutes turned into hours, and I was still holding Gavin's hand. He had opened his eyes a few times in between but had fallen asleep again immediately. Nonetheless, I was a little more hopeful than before.

Henry Ford Hospital, Detroit

April 26th, 2039

5.30 AM

I had taken the opportunity of going into standby for a few hours when I was sure that nothing would happen to Gavin during this time. Of course, I would still notice it, but then valuable seconds might be lost. I woke up again at half-past five pm with a jolt and looked down at Gavin. His green eyes were open and looking at me. I immediately pressed the button to call a nurse or a doctor.

“I'm ... glad you're awake. I was ... so worried about you.”

Gavin smiled gently at me, and his gaze became soft. A little later, there was a knock on the door, and the doctor entered the room. Dr. McMillen examined Gavin and asked some questions after he carefully removed the drainage. Now my partner was only given a breathing mask instead of artificial respiration.

The hospital staff left the room, and I sat back down at Gavin's bed. His face was not quite as pale as it was right after the operation.

“How are you?“ I asked quietly.

“Fuckin' peachy,“ he replied with a raspy voice but grinned weakly.

The breathing mask in front of his face fogged up as he spoke. I wistfully returned his smile.

“I'm sorry I couldn't protect you,“ I said.

Gavin frowned and looked at me searchingly.

“How could you protect me? You couldn't have known.“

“Of course, I could know. I calculated all possible outcomes of the situation, but I was too confident and was not attentive until the end. It's my fault you had to fight for your life.“

Gavin ponderously pulled the breathing mask off his face and pulled me down to him by the collar of my uniform so that our lips met. I felt his trembling breath against my synthetic skin.

“I do not blame you,“ he whispered at my lips and looked deep into my eyes.

“I love you.“

Without thinking about it, these words came out of my mouth. Gavin stared at me speechlessly for a moment, then he smiled softly, and the expression in his eyes became loving.

“I love you, too.“

“I promise that I won't let something like that happen again,“ I promised.

Gavin smirked.

“Of course. You're a fuckin' terminator. Just wait until every criminal asshole in the city knows about you. We'll lose our jobs in no time because you scare the shit out of everyone,“ Gavin said and laughed weakly.

I kissed his forehead and squeezed his hand.

“As long as you're safe, I don't care what we do for a living,“ I whispered and couldn't fight the emotions in my voice.

“Hey, tin can. Come on. You won't get rid of me so easily. I survived worse.“

“That isn't calming at all, Gavin. You're my partner, my best friend. You're my _boyfriend_. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't even know _who_ I am without you.”

“Oh come on, you big softy. You know I can’t handle emotions. Stop it. That’s why I love you. You don’t say shit like that,” Gavin said, but there was no heat behind his words.

“And I thought you love me because I’m the most advanced android ever made and because I save your ass all the damn time.”

“Shut up and kiss me, tin can.”


End file.
